Forgotten Love
by kat07cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella meet when she is an exchange student at his high school in Australia. When she goes home they are both broken hearted, thinking they will never see each other again but fate has other plans. Their lives are forever intertwined in a story of love, tragedy, drama and friendship. Prequel on my profile. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the new improved version of Forgotten Love. Thanks to the wonderful team at PTB you guys really rock. I hope you all enjoy.

New Year's Eve 2001

The Stag bar, Adelaide Australia.

The taxi had just dropped me off, and I was standing in front of the door to The Stag. I loved this bar it was home to many happy memories for me throughout this year. I only had four more days in Adelaide before I had to return home to my family. This year as an exchange student had been the best year of my life.

As I opened the door, I saw my best friend Edward stand up and walk towards me. We had met just 345 days before at the school's senior orientation. At first I had been intimidated by him; he was the most popular guy in the school. A month later we had been assigned a project together for English Lit class, and the rest is history. He made me laugh, and in every way, he brought out the best in me. I had always liked him as more than a friend, but he had a girlfriend Jessica, who attended another school. I had met her a few times, and she seemed nice enough, but she was always with a big group of girlfriends. It didn't really matter what I felt about him. I was leaving, and the only contact we'd have would be a few emails. I wanted to cry, at that thought but we always knew this would come to an end. Geographical problems and all that.

Edward walked up and gave me a huge hug. I noticed Jess wasn't there, but that was fairly normal. We often hung out as just the Pulteney school crowd. I walked through the crowded bar to my group of friends giving hugs and kisses. I was really going to miss these people, they were like a second family to me.

The drink started to flow, and I was soon fairly wasted on beer and shooters. Edward was watching me with a strange look on his face. I ignored it, thinking he was just considering how little time we had left. Alice and I went up to the bar to order another round of drinks. I was glad there were a few more eighteen- year olds in our group now. Most of the year it had been up to me to buy all the drinks.

Edward was suddenly behind me, pulling me away. He asked me to go for a walk with him. It sounded like a good idea as the pub was crowded and smoky. We walked for a few blocks, talking and laughing. He pulled me into a small alleyway. I was wondering what the hell was going on. I looked up at him as his lips touched mine. The kiss was unexpected but I just melted. I had kissed boys before, ok I had even slept with other guys before, but this kiss was heaven. One kiss wasn't enough and we continued to move together.

Our kisses became more frantic and intense. I felt his hands on the button on my jeans. He undid the button and zipper, and then slipped his hand into my panties. His long fingers started playing with my clit, and his index finger moved lower and inside me. I couldn't think, all I could feel was the intensity of this moment. It was so wrong, but at the same time all so right. My orgasm, when it came, was in waves of sheer pleasure. I felt my muscles clamp around his finger as I came. He just kept kissing me. It was like no other orgasm I had ever had. As I started to come down from my high, he stopped kissing me and pulled me into a breathless hug. That's when I realised he was shaking to.

At that moment both our cell phones started ringing. I looked down at mine it was Emmett one of our friends. We took a moment to control our breathing before each answering our phones. Emmet told me that Jessica had just arrived at the pub and was looking for Edward. I looked at him as he heard the same words from Jasper. I did my jeans up while I was talking, promising Emmett we were on our way. We ran back to the pub. As we got to the door Jess was standing there, watching us.

I guess she knew from the look on our faces what we had been up to. The room started to spin as he walked up to her, apologising, saying it was just a kiss and that it meant nothing. She stormed out and, without a backward glance, he followed her.

Jasper and Emmett had their arms around me and sat me down at the table. A shooter was placed in front of me. I could see Emmett was pissed, he had always had a thing for me but I had just not reciprocated. He controlled his feelings to be a good friend now.

Jasper looked at me and said "Well, it's not your problem you did nothing wrong. I mean you are single, so what does it matter?" He was right but I couldn't stop shaking. The clock struck midnight, and all around me people started shouting "Happy New Year!" I just wondered what the next year held for me.


	2. Chapter 2

_In the end it doesn't even matter_

BPOV

I woke up on the 1st January with a splitting headache. The act of opening my eyes even hurt. It was 11:45 already so I guess about time to start moving as we had a family bbq planned in the afternoon. I grabbed my things and headed to the shower. As the water sprayed over my aching muscles I had a sudden flashback to the night before. Oh shit what had I done. It was wonderful in fact the best moment that Edward and I had ever shared but this changed things. What if he didn't want to see me again? What if he did want to see me would it be awkward? I was terrified at the thought of things to come. I sat on the shower floor and just let the water pour over me and wash away my fears.

The bbq was fun as always and I laughed along with my new cousins. I really didn't want to say goodbye to these people I thought of as family now. I loved them with all my heart and saying goodbye in three short days was going to be difficult. I pushed the thoughts of the night before to the back of my head and just enjoyed the day for what it was.

In the late afternoon once everyone had left I took the dog Nessie for a run around the forests and hills of Stirling. It was great breathing in the scent of the forest and pushing my body hard. It got rid of the last of the hangover. Running was my meditation and I slowly began to feel better about the night before. I had loved kissing him and well the orgasm was mind blowing. If it had meant nothing to him then so be it. It was still a wonderful experience. I got back from my run feeling so much better about everything.

That night in my sleep I felt his arms around me. He was lying next to me in my single bed kissing me and holding me. It was heavenly. I moved my body closer to him and fell off the bed. Great that was a graceful move. I looked around my empty room as I rubbed my aching hip. So it was just a dream of course it was. I guess I wasn't as ok with it meaning nothing to him as I thought.

2 January

I was standing in my room with my little host sister Rosalie. When I say little she was 15 and she and I got on really well. Rosalie was helping me pack. Well we were trying to pack anyway, between tears and promises that we would never forget each other. I only have a much older brother James so having a little sister had been such a wonderful experience for me. She borrowed my clothes and make-up in fact most of the time she drove me up the wall but I loved her dearly. The thought of leaving her brought on a fresh wave of tears. We sat together on the floor next to my half packed suitcase sobbing. I heard the familiar strains of Colour Blind and reached for my cell phone under a nearby pile of clothes. The name on my screen made me freeze. Edward. What did I want to say to him? Was there really anything left to say after New Years Eve? I motioned for Rosalie to leave the room and took a deep breath.

"Hi Edward"

"Hi yourself. What's with the formal tone Isabella" His voice was teasing and I could hear him trying to hold back the laughter.

"I am not really sure what to say to you Edward. That kiss, that moment well it was amazing then one look at Jessica and you go running after her."

"What did you think would happen Bella? You are going home in two days. I have a real chance with Jessica and I am not about to blow it. What happened with you was a mistake. It was all in the heat of the moment and fuelled by way to much alcohol. I am not sorry it happened but it really meant nothing. If you live here things would be different but you have to understand that a relationship wouldn't work. It was an incredible moment can't we just leave it at that?"

I couldn't even breathe let alone speak. My whole body was filled with a mixture of pain and anger. How could he say that to me? How dare he use me like that?

"Bella I am sure you are upset but let it go. I want to at least get the chance to say goodbye to you. We owe our friendship that much. Meet me at Domingo's on Rundle for coffee. I will be there at 5 please just show up."

He waited a moment for my reply then hung up the phone. I pulled the handset from my ear. Tears where pouring down my cheeks as I stared at the phone. I guess I understood what he was saying there was no chance for our relationship. I just couldn't believe that he would be so blunt.

5pm

I stood outside the coffee shop debating with myself about going in. I could see him sitting at a table reading a menu and glancing at his watch every so often. Eventually he sighed and sat back and looked out the window. He saw me and a look of worry mixed with anger crossed his perfect features. Oh well I guess I had to go in now.

I walked in and sat on the sculpted white chair. This had been one of our favourite hang outs all year and I would even miss these lovely chairs. I would really miss the yummy skinny white latte this place served. They where to die for. We looked at each for a while and for the first time in our friendship I felt nervous.

"I don't want to make a big deal about what happened the other night. Can we please just forget about and have one last coffee together as friends? Please Bells."

"Alright I will have one last coffee with you as friends but I can't forget the other night. We crossed a line in that alley and I feel more then friendship for you now."

"Well even if I felt the same there is nothing we can do. We have to move on with our lives. We are both booked into university next year. I am sure we will each meet lots of incredible people. Our lives are just starting Bells. Don't linger on what one drunken night meant."

"I guess you are right. Let's just forget about it and have a cup of coffee"

With that last sentence I put on my standard brave face of the last couple of days and we had a cup of coffee and talked about the amazing year that had past and what lay ahead for both of us.

Three Weeks Later

Its been three weeks since I arrived back in SA. I have spent most of the time in bed feeling homesick or sleeping. I wish there was some way I could go back. I don't just miss Edward I miss everyone. Small town life just sucks. I can't wait to get in my car and drive to Grahamnstown to start University. Just five more days and I will be on my way. It has been great seeing my parents but I just don't feel connected to them in the way I used to. Tonight some of my old friends have convinced me to go out with them. It might be interesting.

Five hours later I am sitting in the Pheasant and Squire laughing and talking with friends. One more hour and seven shots of a particularly horrible drink called a Blow Job and at least five beers I am wasted. I pick up my phone and send HIM a text. The HIM that I have been trying so hard to put out of my thoughts these past weeks. The text reads... I am in love with you. I feel wonderful for finally getting those words out there into the world. I want him to know. The reply comes back seconds later... That's a problem considering where you live. I stared at the phone. That was not the reply I wanted. I wanted him to tell me that he felt something for me. I wanted hope. I felt overcome by the crushing waves of disappointment. He really didn't care. I know it would have been the ultimate long distance relationship but I would have tried.

In the light of day with a pounding hangover my first thought was Fuck Him. I will show him what a great life I can have without him. I will not think of him again. Most importantly I will never drunk text him again. I deleted his number from my phone and threw the picture of us that was on my nightstand to the back of the cupboard.

**Six Months Later**

I am loving University life. My course is English Lit and I am really enjoying it so much. This is what I was meant to do with my life. I have the most awesome room mate Angela and she has a really sweet boyfriend Ben. They have been dating for a year. It is weird being a year older then my class mates but I do seem to have more drive then them. The year in Oz really was a great thing for me.

I hardly ever think about Edward now. I stopped emailing him the day I deleted his phone number. He has sent me a couple of emails but I just delete them. The temptation to read them is huge but I know it's best for me to just press delete. I do still email and phone the others. Apparently Jasper and Alice are a couple now. That was great news I am sure they will be really happy together. Everyone is enjoying Uni some are at Adelaide and others at Flinders. Emmett told me that Jessica and Edward are still together and they are both studying law at Flinders. I will just try not to think about it. I am loving being single and having fun with all my new friends. I refuse to date. Right now I am just going to sing Independent Women.

One Year Later

Second year is great but the work load is getting heavier by the minute. I have met a wonderful guy Garrett. He is in third year doing the same course as me. We don't have the same connection as Edward and I did but he really is so good to me. We have been dating for six months now. The sex is good but I am starting to wonder if I will ever feel like I did when Edward touched me again. Damn why am I thinking about that arsehole. Garrett has lovely long blonde hair and he is so tall. We have such a great time talking together about all the great writers. We talk about the future. I might not be in love with him, well not yet anyway but I do love spending time with him. I can see myself having a happy life with him. Angela and Ben are still going strong. They are so cute together. I can really see them getting married one day.

Jasper and Alice are really happy together and I talk to both of them most days. They are saving money to come and visit me when they graduate. I am already planning the trip. Emmett is still the single player he always. I love talking to him. He had a crush on me in school but that seems to have changed to a wonderful brother and sister type relationship. I really hope we can convince him to join us on the trip. Edward and Jessica have broken up but it seems to be a bit on again then off again at the moment. That skanky ho. Edward is apparently going on a student exchange to Oregon State in the USA for a year. Hope that helps him get over that stupid women. What am I thinking I am sure he will find another one just like her there. I really must stop thinking about him and concentrate on the wonderful Garrett.


	3. I was broken

So this chapter was never in the original story. I have decided to put in a number of new chapters from Edwards perspective. After all relationships take two people.

The Edward ones will all have titles from lyrics of songs by Rob Just a fun twist.

**I was broken for a long time**

EPOV

The Day Bella left.

Shit I can't believe she is gone. Really gone. I have already reached for my phone twice today to call her. I keep thinking we should meet up for coffee or drinks later. It sounds stupidly dramatic but it feels like she is dead. My head just can't explain how someone can be such a huge part of my life and then gone. Everything reminds me of her and I can't get away from the past.

I still have two weeks at the beach with Jess and her family. I don't know if I can handle this. She is such a moronic airhead. Apparently she is studying law with me at Flinders next year. It's mean to say but I have no idea how she got in. The woman does not have two brain cells to knock together and her only interests are tanning and gossip magazines. The only reason I ever started dating her is because our parents are good friends and were always pushing us to spend time together. Two years ago we started fooling around in my room and I guess we have been together ever since. I can't believe it's been two years. Does she not realise I have never told her I love or expressed any type of feeling towards her? This is all just so fucked up.

Three weeks later

Uni starts in just three short days. I have decided to stay at home for first year to save costs but Jasper, Emmett and I are looking at getting a place together next year. Jess and I are still together. I tried to break up with her twice but she really doesn't seem to get a hint even if it involves a sledgehammer. She is even hinting that we should move in together. I feel badly about how things have worked out between us. I know she thinks I am just an emotional arsehole that she needs to train. Hmm I know I am a bit of an arsehole but really. All she seems to do now is plot about our relationship with her little friends Vicky and Lauren. God they are all studying Law at Flinders. How did this happen?

It must be about 11pm in South Africa. I wonder what Bella is doing? No I must not think about her. She was a friend and friends move on in life. The sharp noise of my phone drags me from my thoughts. Oh God it's a message from her. I love you. Shit how could she say that. I know it's a shitty thing to do but I reply with a sarcastic message about geography.

I have to grow up and forget about her.

Two days later.

It's our birthday. I wonder what she is doing to celebrate. I felt like a real dick for my message the other day so I sent a really long Happy Birthday email asking if we could remain friends and telling her how much I missed her. It's after midnight now and she hasn't replied. I don't imagine she forgot her own birthday so I guess she isn't reading emails from me. I spent the rest of the night drowning myself in drink with my mates. I am finally 18 and now I can drink legally.

Six months later

Law is going well. I really chose the perfect degree for me. It all just comes naturally to me. I have decided to specialise in business and international law as being in a courtroom doesn't really interest me. I spent today applying to study in the USA next year. I know it's silly but I guess it's because of Bella. I am doing the exchange student type thing. Of course I sell it to myself and my parents because international studies will be good for a career in international law.

Jess and I have finally broken up. I think she got tired of waiting for me to say the "L" word. This time when I suggested it was time we split up instead of crying she agreed. I saw her yesterday on the arm of a med student Tyler Crowley. She really does move fast we only split up three days ago. I can't say I was exactly heartbroken. I heard that she is switching to a degree in nursing. Good luck to both of them and I hope I never have to see her again.

One year later

Today was my farewell at The Stag. Wow it brought back memories of a certain night. I have sent her seventeen emails over the past year and I still haven't had one reply. Strange how that fills me with a deep ache. I really don't know what to do? I tried smsing her but the number had changed. Fuck I must just not think about her. It's been a year and a half now and if she really wants nothing to do with me after everything then I should respect that.

Ow fuck it feels like I have been punched in the gut. Alice just told me that Bella has a serious boyfriend named Garrett. She told Alice that she was falling for him and that they were celebrating six months together. It hurts more than it should. She was just a friend.

"Keep lying to yourself man. Pretend you don't have feelings for her. That will work."

"Shut the fuck up Jasper."

"You are such an ass Cullen. She deserves better then you any way."

"Seriously Jazz shut up."

"Fucking Wanker."

Yes so that's how it happened that I threw a punch at my best friend. He is right though I am a fucking wanker and now I have a black eye.

I have to get on a plane in six hours. Hopefully life in the USA will help me forget this place.


	4. Independent

_Hope you are all enjoying the story. _

_Ok the next chapter or two will be about Bella's life back in South Africa and will only have a few mentions of Edward. She is trying to move on with her life. _

_I agree Edward is a jerk. I will try to make him a bit more likeable in this version. I am currently re-reading Bridget Jones and I think Edward is just full of emotional fuckwittage to borrow from the book. I think most people are to a point_

_I don't own Twilight SM does_.

Independent Women

Its been three weeks since I arrived back in SA. I have spent most of the time in bed feeling homesick or sleeping. I wish there was some way I could go back. I don't just miss Edward I miss everyone. Small town life just sucks. I can't wait to get in my car and drive to Grahamnstown to start University. Just five more days and I will be on my way. It has been great seeing my parents but I just don't feel connected to them in the way I used to. Tonight some of my old friends have convinced me to go out with them. It might be interesting.

Five hours later I am sitting in the Pheasant and Squire laughing and talking with friends. One more hour and seven shots of a particulary horrible drink called a Blow Job and at least five beers I am wasted. I pick up my phone and send HIM a text. The HIM that I have been trying so hard to put out of my thoughts these past weeks. The text reads... I am in love with you. I feel wonderful for finally getting those words out there into the world. I want him to know. The reply comes back seconds later... That's a problem considering where you live. I stared at the phone. That was not the reply I wanted. I wanted him to tell me that he felt something for me. I wanted hope. I felt overcome by the crushing waves of disappointment. He really didn't care. I know it would have been the ultimate long distance relationship but I would have tried.

In the light of day with a pounding hangover my first thought was Fuck Him. I will show him what a great life I can have without him. I will not think of him again. Most importantly I will never drunk text him again. I deleted his number from my phone and threw the picture of us that was on my nightstand to the back of the cupboard.

**Six Months Later**

I am loving University life. My course is English Lit and I am really enjoying it so much. This is what I was meant to do with my life. I have the most awesome room mate Angela and she has a really sweet boyfriend Ben. They have been dating for a year. It is weird being a year older then my class mates but I do seem to have more drive then them. The year in Oz really was a great thing for me.

I hardly ever think about Edward now. I stopped emailing him the day I deleted his phone number. He has sent me a couple of emails but I just delete them. The temptation to read them is huge but I know it's best for me to just press delete. I do still email and phone the others. Apparently Jasper and Alice are a couple now. That was great news I am sure they will be really happy together. Everyone is enjoying Uni some are at Adelaide and others at Flinders. Emmett told me that Jessica and Edward are still together and they are both studying law at Flinders. I will just try not to think about it. I am loving being single and having fun with all my new friends. I refuse to date. Right now I am just going to sing Independent Women.

One Year Later

Second year is great but the work load is getting heavier by the minute. I have met a wonderful guy Garrett. He is in third year doing the same course as me. We don't have the same connection as Edward and I did but he really is so good to me. We have been dating for six months now. The sex is good but I am starting to wonder if I will ever feel like I did when Edward touched me again. Damn why am I thinking about that arsehole. Garrett has lovely long blonde hair and he is so tall. We have such a great time talking together about all the great writers. We talk about the future. I might not be in love with him, well not yet anyway but I do love spending time with him. I can see myself having a happy life with him. Angela and Ben are still going strong. They are so cute together. I can really see them getting married one day.

Jasper and Alice are really happy together and I talk to both of them most days. They are saving money to come and visit me when they graduate. I am already planning the trip. Emmett is still the single player he always. I love talking to him. He had a crush on me in school but that seems to have changed to a wonderful brother and sister type relationship. I really hope we can convince him to join us on the trip. Edward and Jessica have broken up but it seems to be a bit on again then off again at the moment. That skanky ho. Edward is apparently going on a student exchange to Oregon State in the USA for a year. Hope that helps him get over that stupid women. What am I thinking I am sure he will find another one just like her there. I really must stop thinking about him and concentrate on the wonderful Garrett.

_Sorry that this chapter skips through a lot of time but it's necessary for the story. Please leave lots of reviews. I love hearing what you think good or bad. _


End file.
